goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Harry gets Grounded for Super Reality
Transcript * [Harry goes to the store] * Harry: Can I have Pussy on DVD? * Man: Yes. That would be 6 dollars * [Harry gives a man $6] * Man: Here you go * Harry: Thanks. * [Harry goes home] * at home * Harry: Yes! I got Pussy on DVD. It’s time to watch it! * Later * Harry: That was a good movie. Since my dad is not here, I’m going to see Pussy 2 in theaters. * [Me and my girlfriend Karolina Dean came in and saw this] * Me: Jesus! Harry woke up and got Pussy on DVD! * Karolina Dean: That’s a pornographic movie! I’m calling Steve right now! * Later * Karolina: He should never have gotten Pussy on DVD! * Steve: I know. I’m really going to have to kick him so hard, so he can cry for a week. * [Harry comes home] * Steve: Harry I cant believe, you got Pussy on DVD. * Karolina Dean: What else did you do? * Harry: I went to see Pussy 2 in theaters. * Steve: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Harry, Pussy 2 is a pornography sequel to Pussy! I told you not to see any porn films! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded for super ultranity! I’m giving this dvd to MrEmperorCJ, because he’s way better than you! * Me: I got the dvd off you! * Harry: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Why would you do this to me? I wish you, MrEmperorCJ, his girlfriend, Caillou and Scooby Doo dead. * Steve: Harry, how dare you wish me, MrEmperorCJ, his girlfriend, Caillou and Scooby Doo dead?! That’s it! I’m calling MrEmperorCJ Friends! * Much later * Steve: There are here! * Me: I’m MrEmperorCJ! These are my friends I brought in, including Caillou your teachers and principal! * I’m Blue91233. I cannot believe you got Pussy on DVD! * I’m Karolina Dean! My boyfriend MrEmperorCJ has got the dvd off you! * I’m Pixel126! If you get another pornagraphic dvd, I’ll kick your ass! * I’m Slippy V! How dare you wish your father, MrEmperorCJ and his friends dead? * I’m Roadbuster! How dare you get Shaggy Rogers in Trouble? * I’m Topspin! You are the one who likes porn! * I’m Ledfoot! I heard you try to get Scooby Doo Expelled! * I’m WigglesWorld! I saw you try to get Pinky Dinky Doo into trouble! * I’m Caillou! I saw you kill Leo, Clementine, Andre, Jason, Jeffery and Rosie. That means my classmates are dead because of you! * Steve: Oh my fucking god! You killed Caillou’s classmates? That’s it, you’re grounded grounded grounded grounded for Super Eternity! * I’m Kai Lan! My show is way better than that porn shows and movies you watched! And you are also forced to watch my show! * I’m AshtonComedian2001, and I agree with Kai Lan! * I’m Mrs. Stevenson, you are so so so so so so the biggest murderer of the school district! * I’m Mr. Alan, You Are a big bully of mine! * I’m Principal Henry, you are expelled from school for killing Caillou’s classmates! * Kai-Lan: And we are teaching you a strong, strict, lesson, you’re wearing nappies for the rest of your life! * [Harry shrinks, turning into a baby] Harry: Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (Ivy’s voice): I’m really sorry for killing Caillou’s classmates. Please forgive me! * Steve: No we are going to ifogve you! Go to bed this instant! [[Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ]] [[Category:Harry Forshew's grounded days]] [[Trivia]]